Trynt Sanders (Crimson Denizen)
Trynt Sanders is the name adopted by the Crimson Denizen, Dainsleif, the Renderer of Blanked Skies who interfered with the existence of the torch of the same name who was killed during Nobuyuki's fight with Rokurokubi. However, since other Denizens and Flame Haze who recognize his Power of Existence still refer to him as Dainsleif, his "battle cry" tends to correct them, either post or prior them referring to him as Dainsleif. His battle cry is: "Stained by the reputation of Dainsleif, I walk towards the future of Trynt Sanders, the Renderer of Blanked Skies!" Name Etymology Trynt is the name of, and a self insert for one of the author, Isaac Stump's, best friends, and is the name of a departed Torch taken over by Daisleif Dainsleif is a sword in Norse mythology, belonging to King Högni. True Name Etymology Renderer of Blanked Skies refers to his control over electricity. As a common association of lightning bolts is storms, "Blanked Skies" refers to the gray clouds of a storm. As thus, he causes storms of lightning. Appearance Dainsleif shares his appearance with Trynt Sanders, as his Humanization was changed by the existence interference to fit the appearance of Trynt. Personality He seems oddly serious and mysterious at first. Though serious when need be, retaining some of his previous personality, Dainsleif is, usually, goofy and flirtatious, using his goofy and blatant flirting to add a sense of dorky charm to his flirting. Dainsleif is apparently bisexual, flirting with both Nobuyuki and Meathus. He acquires most of his personality from Trynt Sanders. Backstory ... Plot Dainsleif is a Crimson Denizen. 3 times over, Dainsleif used Temporary Evolved Presence on Nobuyuki and protected Nobuyuki from Rokurokubi with the intentions of Rokurokubi attacking at the right time and place so he could tell Nobuyuki only what Denizens did, and nothing more, so that'd be filled with a hate for the Denizens that would cause a Crimson Lord to contract with Nobuyuki. He interfered with the existence of the passing torch of Trynt Sanders, before the second attack, taking on his identity, though his flawed existence interference ended up causing him to take on the Humanized appearance of and personality of Trynt Sanders who was killed during Rokurokubi's first attack. He did this, because he knew that Rokurokubi would be more likely to attack where he was, and he'd stand out in his Denizen form, so he took the form of the first person he could. He began attending Misaki Municipal High School still going as Trynt Sanders. During the third attack, "Trynt" used Temporary Evolved Presence on the only-now-coming to class Meathus and Nobuyuki, and he finally fulfilled his plan. Meathus hid and witnessed the fight and Dainsleif, after Rokurokubi's attacks, finally explained everything to Nobuyuki, though not what he specifically was: Mystes, Torch, Denizen or Flame Haze. The Seal went up, all the damage being restored, saying only "You can save me next time, cutie" when questioned about what he was. Since he interfered with Trynt's existence before Nobuyuki learned to identify Power of Existence and before Faith appeared, both were ignorant to the fact that he was a Denizen, and Faith was ignorant to the fact that he was even associated with the Crimson Realm. Trynt spent most of his time with Meathus, bonding, though Meathus was notably awkward around Trynt. Though he stopped attending school, spending time with Nobuyuki to train him in combat while school was in, awaiting Meathus to come home. It was soon, that Faith appeared, recognizing Nobuyuki as a Flame Haze and questioning him about a Denizen named Dainsleif. Powers and Abilities Not quite at the ranks of Crimson Lords, Dainsleif has proven himself to be superior to other Denizens in pure combat skills, though not so much in Unrestricted Methods, himself only able to perform standard Unrestricted Methods that are universal to Denizens, such as Humanize and only a few extras. He is also able to interfere with another's existence, and perform a spear-shaped Endan. His Humanization is flawed, as when he Humanized with Trynt, he found his identity and personality took on, for the most part, the form of Trynt Sanders'. Lightning Manipulation -'' He has minor lightning manipulation. Though, due to his ineptitude with this ability, its range is low, so he tends to only use it to electrify his blade, adding extra power to his cuts, as he is more efficient with a blade than lightning manipulation. ''Enhanced Agility - Dainsleif has exceptional agility, able to deflect a volley of Nobuyuki's Endan without being grazed. He is also able to perform amazing acrobatic feats without use of Power of Existence, such as scaling walls and leaping from one side of the Misaki Bridge to the other in a matter of seconds, able to twist his body to avoid a flurry of attacks from both Nobuyuki and Faith during the leap and almost land a slice on Nobuyuki with his sword before Nobuyuki and Faith could comprehend the feat Dainsleif performed. Exceptional Swordsmanship - ''Dainsleif has shown himself to be an apt swordsman, able to use his sword, accompanied with his incredible speed, to deflect a volley of Nobuyuki's Endan with ease. Treasure Tools ''Vulnerari - ''Vulnerari (Latin - Lit. "Vulnerable) is Dainsleif's scimitar. Similarly to the sword Dainsleif's named after, wounds caused by Vulnerari cannot be healed or regenerated, bearing a resemblance to Sabrac, the Destructive Blade's "Stigma." However, in contrast to Stigma, only wounds caused directly by the blade of Vulnerari itself are unable to be healed, and they do not get worse over time. Additionally, Vulnerari is not totally impossible to negate with a strong enough Unrestricted Method, as demonstrated by Faith. It also shown to be ineffective against Rokurokubi's Multiplicative Heads, likely since the severing of the heads doesn't count as damage. ''Redivivus - Redivivus (Latin. Lit. "Recycle.") is a Treasure Tool in the form of two empty glass orbs. When both orbs are held by a being with knowledge of Power of Existence and the Crimson Realm , a blue flame will fill the orbs. While under the possession of two beings, it will "recycle" Power of Existence, both holders of the orbs having an infinite amount of Power of Existence, forming a "lifelink" of sorts between the two who hold it. However, holders have to be conscious, aware of the effects of Redivivus and willing to let their existence be used. Should the person lose the Treasure Tool, or be knocked unconscious, or alternatively killed, the lifelink will be disconnected. This is the Treasure Tool that Meathus gave up his Power of Existence to create, gifting it to Dainsleif who didn't have enough at the time of attempting to create it. Meathus is also the holder of the opposite Redivivus. Since neither Meathus nor Dainsleif had large amounts of Power of Existence at the creation of Redivivus, should the lifelink be disconnected, both the Mystes and the Crimson Denizen would be in serious danger of losing their lives. Unrestricted Methods Endan - Dainsleif's Endan is commonly in the shape of a spear formed of Power of Existence, from which Dainsleif can cause an explosion or weak lightning to stem from. Though the explosion and lightning themselves are weak, Dainsleif can utilize it when necessary -- mainly when fighting a foe who is a tank, as his attacks are fast and unpredictable, though not more powerful than the average Denizen. ''Temporary Evolved Presence - ''Dainsleif is able to temporarily allow one human/torch to roam a seal while he is within a certain range from the human/torch and remember any departed torches permanently, if this spell is in effect when it happens. Category:Protagonists Category:Crimson Denizens